junto a ti
by Ino Sai Uchiha
Summary: -sasuke-kun..porque lo hiciste?-hablo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su novio  -porque sin el camino, nada evitara..-se le acerco ala altura del rostro -que seas mia-y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios.  SASU/INO/SAI primer fanfic


Titulo: junto a tiPareja: Sai/Ino/Sasuke, también Naruto/SakuraContenido: Lemon en el capitulo 2 Autora: Katsura-hentai(ósea yo XD) Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto

0**o**0 Capitulo 1 0**o**0~

-Espera…-dijo mientras recibía varias caricias

-umh... ¿que pasa?-pregunto él alavés que besaba su cuello

-Es es que…-

No quería se seguir…al parecer no estaba lista para este paso…

-ha…esta bien…-suspiro con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

-lo siento…-dijo alavés que se sentaba y miraba por la ventana

-es que me recuerdas a él…-

Mirando el oscuro cielo dejo salir un profundo suspiro para luego tenderse boca abajo sobre la cama.

-Sasuke…-hablo quedándose dormida.

-Ala mañana siguiente-

-hola-hablo medio sonriendo

-Ino-le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa con otra.

-amm, Sai…lo que...Paso anoche…-dijo un tanto nerviosa y desviando la mirada

-descuida, se que no estas lista para esto, así que no te presionare- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír

-gracias umh…-se le acerco por detrás de su espalda.

El azabache, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con la vista incrustada en su lienzo a medio terminar cuando sintió que los brazos de Ino se serraron en su cuello.

-te quiero…y mucho –hablo en tono dulce

-yo aun más-le susurro alavés que giro su cabeza para poder juntar sus labios en un tierno y calido beso logrando un sonrojo por parte de la muchacha

-te amo – susurro la rubia con los ojos cerrados.

Él sonrió sobre sus labios y la beso con más ganas.

La besó...Creyendo que esas palabras iban para él….

Pero no….

Luego de un rato Sai e Ino se fueron a caminar por las calles de Konoha.

-mira que lindo ramo-dijo la rubia mientras señalaba un arreglo de 6 rosas 2 de cada color.

-si claro-

-que pasa Sai es tas muy distraído…es… ¿por lo de anoche?-termino de decir mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-exclamo el pelinegro.

-si es eso, perdóname-dijo entristecida

Sai para remediar la situación, la tomó de la mano pegando sus cuerpos.

-no es eso…por ti esperaría una vida- la miro con ternura.

-pero…-no lo veía así que el azabache la tomó de la barbilla; a lo que Ino puso un poco de resistencia

-hey, mírame solo…olvídalo ¿si?-

El pelinegro la miro dulcemente antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-te amo belleza-susurro para luego besarla con mas pasión.

-oe oe que están en público-hablo un rubio hiperactivo que estaba de la mano de su novia

-Naruto no los molestes-regaño su chica

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ino

-nada solo paseo con MI novio-recalco levantando la mano que tenía entrelazada con la del rubio.

-si claro, aparte de eso-

-Oh, pues nos dirigíamos a la torre Hokage…Tsunade-sama quería vernos –señalo a los cuatro

-¿vernos? –interrogo Sai

-si también quiere verlos-termino la pelirrosa.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la oficina de la 5ta Hokage

-bien chicos hoy les daré la misión, que consta en ir a la aldea de la cascada…al parecer hubo un gran numero de muertes; provocados por un Shinobi que esta fuera de control-

-¿y que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto el rubio la cual tenia marcas en ambas mejillas

-Lo lógico seria que vallan y lo detengan a toda costa… ¿entendieron?-

-si y ¿Cuándo partiremos?-pregunto la pelirrosa

-si es posible, de inmediato.-completo la rubia

-de acuerdo-termino de decir el pelinegro mientras se iban

Un azabache y un rubio se encontraban esperando en la "entrada-salida" de Konoha…

-bien, en cuanto lleguen las chicas, partiremos- hablo Naruto

Luego de un rato Sakura e Ino llegaron al lugar

-perdón por el retraso. Fue mi culpa-dijo la pelirrosada

-no importa- sonrió Sai

-bien estamos todos, así que vámonos-indico Naruto señalando la enorme puerta

-¿falta mucho?- se quejo un rubio hiperactivo

-no. Solo hay que cruzar el bosque y llegaremos-respondió Sakura aleves que saltaba por unas gruesas ramas

-¡ABAJO!-exclamo Sai percatándose de unas presencias

No estaban tan solos como creían…

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogo Sakura un poco nerviosa por la repentina actitud de Sai

-¿nos han rodeado?- susurro Ino mientras detenía su paso

-si y se están acercando-hablo Sai en posición de pelea al igual que sus compañeros

-¿cuantos crees que son?-pregunto Naruto

-no lo se, pero son muchos-

-¡por hay!-dijo Ino alavés que lanzaba un kunai ala copa de un árbol

-¡ya verán!-exclamo el rubio mientras hacia un sello con las manos

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU*-aparecieron varias replicas

-bien naruto a mi señal-advirtió Sai alavés sacaba un pergamino y comenzaba a dibujar velozmente

-NINPOU CHOUJUU GIGA*-exclamo cuando del papel surgían unas figuras echas de tinta

Pero Ino y Sakura no se quedaban atrás…

-¿lista frentuda?-le sonrió mientras se ponían de espalda

-claro cerda-dijo cuando cruzaban sus brazos

-espera…espera…-decía Ino con la vista entre cerrada y sacando varios shurinkens

-espera… ¡ahora Sakura!-hablo mientras que la pelirrosa comenzaba a girar para lanzar a su amiga hacia los árboles

-¡te tengo!- se abalanzo contra uno de los ninjas dejándolos caer al suelo

-¿Quiénes son?-interrogo cuando el Shinobi empezó a reír

Ino se volteo repentinamente al darse cuenta que unos kunais se dirigían ala ojijade, y que esta no se percataba ya que se encontraba de espalda peleando con un par de ninjas

-¡SAKURA CUIDADO!- dijo Ino mientras corría para proteger a la pelirrosa

-¿Qué?-la chica no llego a percibir las armar

-"diablos no llegara a esquivarlos…no me quedara otra mas que…"-pensó Ino mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-¡ABAJO!-

La pelirrosa obedeció, se agacho cerrando los ojos y escucho un sonido extraño.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de su mejor amiga enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa y una gran mancha de sangre provocado por los filos de los kunais que atravesaron su cuerpo. Varias gotas de sangre caían al igual que su cabello, que fue soltado por el rompimiento de la liga que lo sujetada

-tonta frentuda-alcanzo a decir mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos y se desplomaba en los brazos de la ojijade

-¿Ino?...¡ ¿INO?-comenzaba a gritar la pelirrosada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Desesperada, grito más alto para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Gritó una vez más

Logrando que Naruto volteara y las viera.

-¿Sakura?-dijo colocándose una mano en la frente para hacer sombra

-¡NARUTO, SAI! INO ESTA…-comenzó a bajar la mirada

-Sai- murmuro Naruto mientras miraba al pelinegro indicándole la escena de las jóvenes

-¡INO!- corrió en su ayuda dejando los ninjas de lado

-¿Sakura que paso?-hablo el rubio preocupado

Luego de la batalla los ninjas llevaron a su compañera mal herida a una aldea cercana

-resiste Ino…-hablo el azabache mientras llevaba a su chica en sus espaldas

-resiste por favor Ino-dijo la pelirrosa dedicándole una mirada a su mejor amiga


End file.
